pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maze
Maze is the first ending theme of the Pandora Hearts anime, sung by savage genius feat. Tomoe Ohmi. This ending features Alice. Character in Order of Appearance Lyrics Full Version Rōmaji= ...eien fuhen no ai nante shinjirareru no kashira?... Amai koucha ni tokasu tameiki moyou Mou machikutabireta no yo Anata wo oikakete ochiru wandaarando (Anata wo oikakete ochiru wandaarando) Dokomademo yukeba ii no? (hitori matteru) Irotoridori no yami wo nuke Douhyou no senritsu (douhyou no senritsu) kokoro ga sawagidasu Tokeijikake no unmei naraba kowashiteshimae (hontou no watashi wa jiyuu) Watashi wa jiyuu anata ga shinjitsu (anata...shinjitsu) CATCHER IN A MAZE ikiru akashi (CARCHER IN A MAZE ikiru akashi) Asai nemuri no hotori yuganda yume no bareedo Fuzaketa neko ni ageyou hinagiku no wa Mou jibun no namae sae wasuresou da yo (...wasuresou da yo) Shousou no sain ringu wandaringu (Shousou no sain ringu wandaringu) Watashi wa doko ni iru no? (watashi wa koko yo) Kizukeba toraware no maigo Namida no umi oboreru (namida no umi oboreru) ...akumu nara ii noni Yamikumo no kake kateru hazu yo (yukute habamu QUEEN OF HEART) Nami no ashiato kakusu QUEEN OF HEART Tayasuku nakanai (watashi nakanai) CATCHER IN A MAZE asa ga kuru wa (CATCHER IN A MAZE asa ga kuru wa) Ibitsuna oka de nemuru mijukuna sanagi...watashi Shiroi ano tsuki wo tsukamaerareta nara (shiroi...tsukamaerareta nara) Moshikashitara anata ni aeru no kashira? (Moshikashitara anata ni aeru no kashira?) yukeba ii no? (Hitori matteru) no yami wo yuke! Anbaransuna ashidori ibara no tonneru demo (Anbaransuna ashidori ibara no tonneru demo) Shinjitemiru no me fuita yume (mou sugu tadoritsukeru wa) Itsuka wa chanto tadoritsukeru wa) Anata ga shinjitsu (anata...shinjitsu) CATCHER IN A MAZE ikiru akashi (CATCHER IN A MAZE) |-| Kanji= …永遠普遍の愛なんて 信じられるのかしら?… 甘い紅茶に溶かす ため息模様 もう待ちくたびれたのよ あなたを追いかけて 堕ちるワンダーランド (あなたを追いかけて堕ちるワンダーランド) どこまで行けばいいの? (独り待ってる) イロトリドリの闇を抜け 道標の旋律 (道標の旋律) 心が騒ぎだす 時計仕掛けの運命ならば壊してしまえ (本当の私は自由) 私は自由 あなたが真実 (あなた…真実) Catcher in a Maze 生きる証 (Catcher in a Maze 生きる証) 浅い眠りのほとり 歪んだ夢のパレード ふざけた猫にあげよう ひなぎくの輪 もう 自分の名前さえ忘れそうだよ (…忘れそうだよ) 焦燥のサイン リング・ワンダリング (焦燥のサイン リング・ワンダリング) 私はどこにいるの? (私はここよ) 気付けば囚われの迷子 涙ノ海 溺レル(涙ノ海 溺レル)…悪夢ならいいのに やみくもの賭け 勝てる筈よ (行く手阻むQueen of Heart) 彼の足跡隠す Queen of Heart 容易く泣かない (私 泣かない) Catcher in a Maze 朝がくるわ (Catcher in a Maze 朝がくるわ) イビツな丘で眠る 未熟なサナギ…私 白いあの月を捕まえられたなら (白い…捕まえられたなら) もしかしたら あなたに逢えるのかしら? (もしかしたら あなたに逢えるのかしら?) 「どこまで行けばいいの?」 (独り待ってる) 「イロトリドリの闇を行け!」 アンバランスな足取り 茨のトンネルでも (アンバランスな足取り 茨のトンネルでも) 信じてみるの 芽吹いた夢 (もうすぐ辿り着けるわ) いつかはちゃんと辿りつけるわ あなたが真実 (あなた…真実) Catcher in a Maze 生きる証 (Catcher in a Maze) |-| English= ...Can I believe in love that will never change for eternity?... I dissolve the pattern of my sighs into the sweet tea. I'm already tired of waiting. I chase after you and fall to wonderland. (I chase after you and fall to wonderland.) How far must I go? (I'm waiting alone) As I pass through the multi-colored darkness. The guiding melody (the guiding melody) makes my heart excited. If it's a clockwork fate, destroy it and (My true self is free.) I will be free, you're my truth (you're... truth). CATCHER IN A MAZE, it's proof of living. (CATCHER IN A MAZE, it's proof of living) A parade of distorted dreams on the bank of the shallow sleep. I'll give this ring of daisies to the crazy cat. It feels like I'll even forget my own name (...even forget). A sign of irritation, wandering in circles. (A sign of irritation, wandering in circles.) Where am I? (I'm here) When I realize it, I'm a lost prisoner Drowning in the sea of tears (drowning in the sea of tears)... I wish it was a nightmare. The reckless bet can be beaten (the QUEEN OF HEARTS blocking the way). The QUEEN OF HEARTS hides her footprints. I won't cry easily. (I won't cry) CATCHER IN A MAZE, morning will come. (CATCHER IN A MAZE, morning will come.) An immature pupa that sleeps on the distorted hill... me. If that white moon can be caught, (White... if it can be caught.) Can I see you by any chance? (Can I see you by any chance?) "How far must I go?" (I'm waiting alone) "Pass through the multi-colored darkness!"\ With unbalanced footsteps, even if it's a tunnel of thorns. (With unbalanced footsteps, even if it's a tunnel of thorns.) I will try and believe in the budding dream (I can arrive soon). I will arrive properly one day. You're my truth. (You're... truth) CATCHER IN A MAZE, the proof of living (CATCHER IN A MAZE). Screenshots Gallery Ending - frozen alice.png|Alice Ending - alice in breakdawn.png|Alice in breakdawn Ending - head-shot unconscious alice.png Ed 1 - 0004 alice.png Ending - oz 1.png|Reflection of Oz' faces on a clock gear Ending - alice 1.png Ending - clock spareparts.png Ending - gil.png|Gilbert Nightray Ending - sharon.png|Sharon Rainsworth Ending - break.png|Xerxes Break and Emily Ending - oz 2.png|Oz Ending - oz 3.png|Oz standing Ending - white alice and black alice awake.png|Alice and The Intention of the Abyss Ending - alice & intention.png|The Intention of the Abyss and Alice Ed 1 - 0000 alice.png Ending - alice catcher SORRY I HAS CENSORED.png Ed 1 - 0008 alice.png Ed 1 - 0009 alice.png Ending - alice catcher 0.png Ending - alice catcher 1.png Ending - alice catcher 2.png Ending - alice catcher 3.png Closeupofpocketwatch-dua.png Ending - pocketwatch tutup.png Ozpicksthepocketwatch.png Fullincusebehindthepocketwatch.png|The pocketwatch left the full incuse of Illegal Contractor mark on the table Ending - full incuse 1.png Trivia *Maze was the first Ending Song of Pandora Hearts. Watch it Now thumb|left|400px Navigation Category:Music Category:Anime Ending Songs